Originally, Internet Protocol (IP) providing access to the Internet was designed for stationary users. The basic IP concept does not support user mobility: The IP addresses are assigned to network interfaces depending on their location in the network. The first part of an IP address (NETID) is common to all interfaces that are linked to the same Internet subnetwork. This scheme prevents a user (a mobile host) from being reachable while moving over different Internet subnetworks, i.e. while changing the physical interface.
A Mobile IP enables a mobile host to change its point of attachment from one Internet subnetwork to another without changing its IP address. Mobile IP provides flexibility in implementing IP services, such as IP Quality of Service (QoS). However, several legacy communications systems function with protocols that are non-IP based. Therefore, benefits may be realized by providing systems and methods for interacting Internet mobility protocols with non Internet mobility protocols.